


A New Beginning

by The_Problematic_Blender



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Beginnings, Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Welcome to the end of eras</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Ice has melted back to life</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Done my time and served my sentence</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Dress me up and watch me die</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Week 1 of the 2016 52 Weeks 52 Stories challenge: Write a story titled The New Beginning.
> 
> Summary lyrics from Panic! At The Disco's "Emperor's New Clothes."

Trevor’s hands were gripped tightly against the steering wheel of the minivan as he passively obeyed traffic laws, not wanting to draw any attention to them. Kdin sat in the passenger seat, Jeremy and Matt in the middle seats and Steffie and Caleb in the back. The mood was somber in the vehicle, no doubt everyone trying to get a grasp on what happened.

The six had been hanging out, someone even getting Kdin out of his room to join them. Jeremy’s phone went off, and he pulled it out with a questioning look. “It's Geoff.”

“Tell him that we aren't his designated drivers.” Trevor says with a smile.

“Yeah, we have lives too.” Matt adds, and Jeremy answers it.

“What's up Geoff?”

“Dooley.” There is a pause of gunshots. “Get everyone out.”

“Out?”

“Out of the state, gone.”

“What's going on?” Jeremy asks, his voice edged with concern. “Geoff?”

“Bad rival crew, they're gonna come for you guys. Leave no trace.”

“Are you guys going to make it out?”

“We're done.” Geoff admits in defeat. He doesn't say anything else before Michael yells something and then there is a large explosion before the call ends short. Jeremy looks up to see that everyone is staring out the window, at a building engulfed in a fire, the inferno lighting up the night sky.

“Is that..?” Steffie voiced what everyone was thinking.

“We should pack.”

And now, they were on the run, only their valuables in tow as they vacated the city as quickly as possible. Kdin was working on giving an anonymous tip to the police about their address so they could take the dangerous items and firearms before they were stolen. The ride was in complete silence, leaving everyone on edge.

“What now?” Caleb is the first to break the silence. Kdin lets out a small sigh before sending off the tip and closing his laptop.

“We have four options.” Kdin starts, turning to the back with his pistol in his hand. “Option one.” He holds up the gun, and everyone becomes uneasy at the implementation. “I'm not a fan of option one, but it is a realistic one.” He faces forward again before continuing.

“Option two, we start again, carrying the legacy of the Fake AH Crew.” Kdin messes with the dog tags around his neck. Jack thought it would be sweet if everyone had something that bonded them together, and spent the time getting customized dog tags with their name and the crew name. What seemed like a kind gesture now seems like a weight to bear.

“Three, we start our lives over. We stay away from crime, start somewhere that only knows our names from a wiki page, and live life as we were meant to. Normally.”

“And four?” Matt asks.

“We cut off all ties with each other, and never speak again. You can do whatever you want from there.” Kdin replies somberly. Silence fills the car as everyone ponders their choices.

“I like option three.” Trevor says quietly, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

“I do to.” Matt says.

“I always wondered what it would be like to be normal.” Caleb says with a smile.

“We have enough money in our accounts to start off well.” Steffie points out.

“You can choose whatever option you want.” Kdin reminds. “But I recommend we lie low for the time being.”

“Are they really gone?” Jeremy asks, breaking his silence. Jeremy was the closest to the others, so he was no doubt going through the most pain.

“It was going to happen eventually.” Trevor said sympathetically. “And unless we get told otherwise, by them, they're dead.” Jeremy looks down at his knees, trying to find something to mentally latched onto.

“This is a new era.” Kdin states, watching the cars pass by in front of their van. “Get ready to leave the past behind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Slap that Kudos Button, they called your mother fat!  
> Leave a comment, I always respond!


End file.
